With Love or With Hate
by AmilialovesDraco
Summary: Amilia Allison Jones finds out her life isn't true. She finds her childhood best friend and her true identity. She has been made Head girl and a certain Slytherin has been made Head boy. Does love and friendship be stronger than enemies and hate? Draco finds happiness in his best friend.
1. Chapter 1

Today was an amazing night. I finally found love. Problem is I hated him all my life, since the beginning of Hogwarts. I was insulted by him for 6 years. Until I found out who I really was and saw that I had my best friend always there for me.

Why was I stuck with a slim body and good looks? He caused me so much pain but I love him. I wish I can take back tonight when he kissed me at the Yule Ball. But now that I think about it I wouldn't change it.  
Let me introduce myself. My name is Amilia Allison Jones. I was known as Allison Amilia Johnson till my whole life turned upside down. I am good friends with Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. I helped Harry defeat Voldemort. My blood line is Pureblood was Muggleborn. My hair is spider black with honey blonde highlights and is naturally wavy like Hermione's is just mine is more manageable. My height is 5'7". My eye color is a soft dark brown. I wear glasses just like Harry. I am the smartest witch of our age. Hermione came in second when I studied longer and harder.

The man I fell in love with is (if you haven't guessed already) Draco Lucius Malfoy. He is the one who has insulted me and Hermione all 6 years till now. He is a Pureblood. He has platinum blonde hair. He is about 6'0". His eyes are silver with a blue rim in the middle. He took the dark mark. He is one of the smartest students in Hogwarts from the boys side. Why would he love me when we are so different? We have been nothing but best friends since we were little.

Our bloodline is the same, our house is different, and I fought for good when he fought for evil. We insulted each other. Now that I know that he was my childhood friend it was pretty odd turning from best friends to enemies to best friends again now to boyfriend and girlfriend. What changed his mind? Was it the war that changed his mind?

Well you must all be wondering how it all started. You know the name and blood line all changed? Well let's start all the way to the begining of my 8th year. I was on my way to platform 9 3/4. My adoptive mother and father are both muggle so they could not walk through the barrier. I was coming back for my last and final year at Hogwarts. It has been two years since the war ended. It took a whole year to rebuild Hogwarts to its foremor glory. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I were offered to comeback to Hogwarts since we went off on a hunt for the horcruxes.  
I got my acceptance letter asking me to return to Hogwarts. I read my letter out loud for my adoptive mother and father to hear. Tney are very happy for me getting Head Girl. I owled Hermione about me getting Head Girl. She did get a little jelouse but she is happy for me. I walked through the barrier for the platform as soon as I got through my eyes were covered by hands. I pulled out my wand and jabbed it into my attackers neck. I turn around and find Harry.

"For Merlin's sake Harry you frightened me to death." I placed my hand over my heart. Harry lowered my wand arm and ingulfed me in a bear hug.

"Allison what happen to your hair and where are your glasses?" I rolled my eyes at Harry. I saw him smile at me and I smiled back. I get out of his grip and I see two red heads and a curly brunette coming my way. I ran to them.

"I missed you lot during my vacation." I gave everyone a hug. We all tried to get out of the sea of people to get to the Hogwarts Express. We were able to make it through to the train and give the conductor our trunks. We all walked into the train to find a compartment. We finally found an empty compartment.

"We all missed you too Ally. Just next time owl us more often." Mione was smilling and gave me a hug. I sat down with Mione and Ginny sitting next to me. Ron and Harry across from us girls.

"Now Ally what happen to you?" Ginny went crazy when she asked me this. I smiled brightly at her energy still after the war.

"Very well, I owe you lot a explanation. I cut my hair, got a different color added and contacts. What is wrong about it you lot don't like it?"

"Oh nothing is wrong I am just jelouse about your new image without going with me or Mione. Also I love your outfit."

"Thanks Ginny and next time we will all go." The outfit she was refering to was my blue sundress with nude wedges. The train started to move.

"How was your one year traveling around the world trip Ally?" Harry was curious because I brought my charmed purse on the compartment.

"Well I got everyone a soivenier." I reached into my purse and pulled out the objects. I got Ron Swedish Chocolate; Lancome lip gloss from Paris for Ginny, Harry got a hat from Tokyo, and Mione a brand new book from America.

"Wow Ally thanks." They answered together.

"You're welcome. I have to leave since I am Head Girl. Good Bye I will see you lot in the Great Hall." I was grabbing my purse and about to stand up when Ginny asked me something that seemed very important to her and the rest of the lot. I started walking to the door waiting for Ginny to ask me something.

"Do you know who's Head Boy Ally?" I stood there by the door and thinking back to my letter. I remember it explaining I will share a dorm with him if we are in a different house.

"Ginny, I don't know who the new Head Boy is. It did not say in the letter so I will tell you as soon I see who it is." I closed the door and started walking down the hall. I ran into Neville. I smiled up at him.

"Welcome back to London Ally."

"Thank you Neville." I kept walking till I reached the Prefect Compartment. I see platinum blonde hair but can't see his face. He was facing the window. I grab the handle and my other hand with my wand at the ready. It became a force of habit since I could not trust anybody back in the war. I enter the compartment.

"Hello my name is Allison Johnson. I am this year's Head Girl." He turned his head and faced me. I pulled out my wand and pointed it at him. It was Draco Malfoy.

"Well, well Johnson how is your day going now? Well or terrible?" He gave me his trademark smirk and moved closer to me that I can feel his breath on my neck.

Draco POV

"It was going well till I arrived here." Johnson kept her wand pointed at me. I placed my hand on hers to lower her wand. She kept her wand in hand since she thinks I am a threat to her. I put my hands up saying I mean no harm.  
Johnson has changed her looks to feel better or have men chasing her? Her hair is shorter and the color on it brought out her face. The dress she is wearing fits her in all the right places. She got rid of her rectangular glasses. Her brown eyes are beautiful. She looks irresistible.

"Were you really going to hex me when you saw me?"

"Yes, I was going to but we need to draw a line from now till we graduate." Moving her hand swiftly into her bag putting her wand away. I moved closer to her to catch her eyes looking into mine. I placed my hands on her waist. She did not pull away from my grip. I moved my lips to her neck placing a kiss on her. Johnson decided to pull away from me. I sat back down were I had sat in before she walked in.

She sat down across from me. We sat quitely till Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Hello Mr Malfoy and Miss Johnson. I would like to talk to you about your Prefect duties and your dormitories. First off both of you need to plan this years Yule Ball. Second off you will share a common room but different sleeping chambers." I looked up at Johnson hoping to see her react to the living arrangements but she did not react at all. Did she know this already?

"Miss Johnson I know you and Mr. Malfoy have disliking feelings for each other but the reason you two were chosen was because we want inter-house unity. The both of you need to create a truce." First we need to share a common room. Johnson was right about the creating a truce. Now this is to much pressure for the Head duties.

Allyson POV

A common room with Malfoy, no way in bloody hell I am going to share a common room with him. He is not even a friend or frienemy. He is a complete stranger in my life. There is no kindness in his eyes. The way he looks at me is not right. I can tell he sees me as a stranger too. I felt a strange feeling from when he kissed my neck. There is a strange feeling coming from my stomach. I might be getting ill.

"Excuse me Professor, but why do we have to share a commom room ?" Malfoy being his big headed egoistic self asked Professor McGonagall.

"Well Mr Malfoy, since the war ended all the professors agreed to change a couple of the rules and bring inter-house unity." When Professor McGonagall told Malfoy this he got a little pissed off.

"Not to be rude Professor McGonagall but Malfoy is a complete stranger to me." Please be that this might change her mind about the common room plans.

"I am terribly sorry but rules are rules. Shall we continue to talk about your duties as Prefects?"

"Of course Professor." Malfoy got the words out of my mouth before I could say them. For the past 30 minutes nothing but plans for the Yule Ball and the after curfew patrol watch.

Draco POV

"Now the both of you should change into your school robes. We are close to the school's platform." Professor McGonagall exited the compartment as soon she told us. Johnson stood up with her robes in hand.

"Truce or not Malfoy?" She held her hand out for me to shake. I grip her hand lightly and pull her down for her eyes to meet mine.

"Truce but I have one condition. We both call each other by our given name, Allison." I stood up for her to stand straight looking up at me. I gave her my trademark smirk.

"Fine Draco." We shook hands. She broke the eye contact and walked out the compartment to change. I grabbed my robes and changed into them quickly before anyone could see me. I was about to sit down when Johnson wait Allison walked in. I saw she was in her Gryffindor robes and I wished she was back in her blue sundress.  
What am I thinking? She is a Gryffindor and I am a Slytherin. I don't like Muggleborns. I sat down and closed my eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

"Draco wake up we arrived at the train stop." I heard someone's silky voice wake me up. I open my eyes slowly and see Allison looking at me with worried eyes. I cup her check with my hand. She stood there looking into my eyes. I moved closer slowly. She knew what I was going to do and she moved away from my grip. I stood up slowly and left the compartment.

I have to find Blaise and Pansy to walk with them to the carriages. I feel someone's hand on my shoulder and I see Blaise.

"So Drake who is the Head Girl this year? Let me guess some random Slytherin."

"No you are way off on the Slytherin part. It's Johnson the Gryffindor Princess." Blaise looked at me like he did not believe me. I turn around to find Allison with Potty, Granger, the Weasle and Weaslette. I tapped Blaise's shoulder and point towards Allison with her Head Girl Badge. Blaise looks dumbfounded.

"No not Johnson. She changed a lot." I look at Blaise.

"Yes she is Head Girl." I feel someone's arms around my waist. I wish it could be Allison but I know it's not. I turnaround and see Pansy. I pull away from her grip.

"Pansy I told you to stop hugging me like we are a together. I told you we are done." I broke it off with her because I just used her for a good shag.

"Draco why can't I just get a hug from my friend? Plus no need to worry about that because I am dating Blaise." Bloody hell I give Blaise a smile. Good luck mate. I give Blaise a reassuring pat on the back.

"So tell me about Johnson. I did not see a clear view of her. Anything new about her?"

"Oh she did change a lot during the year holiday. Wait till we reach the Great Hall." We talked about our holiday till we reached the Great Hall.

Pansy, Blaise and I walked into the Great Hall. We walk over to the Slytherin table. We sat down in our usual spots since First year. As I was sitting down, I saw Allison, Potty, Weasel, Granger, and Weaselette walk in. I gave Blaise a nudge and pointed towards Allison.

"That's Johnson. No way, she has changed. looks like she is looking for someone to give it to her." I look at Blaise disgustingly. I do agree with him about her changing.

Allyson POV

"So Ally do you know who is the Head Boy?" Mione asked me. I sat down at our house table.

"Mione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny you will not believe me."

"Well just come out with it Ally." Harry demanded for my answer about Draco being Head Boy. I took a deep breath.

"The Slytherin Prince himself. Malfoy" My good friends stood in their spots frozen with their mouth open. I shook my Prefect. I knew I should not have told them.

"MALFOY!" All answered at the same time. I nodded my Prefect.

"How did he get Head Boy?" Harry asked. I swear sometimes Harry can be an idiot.

"Well one, he is responsible of his actions. Second, he is as smart as me and Mione. Does that answer your question Harry?" I knew I was ranked high in all my classes from the girls and he is from the boys. Hermione is smart too but I ranked higher than her.

"I know he is more on the evil side than smart." Ron blurted out what was on his mind. He was tomato red when I saw his face.

"Ron I can take care of myself. Plus why do you care so much about me?" I glared at him to get my point across. He hung his Prefect to face the floor.

"I said nothing." You can barely make out what Ron said but I caught it.

"I thought so. Any way Harry I am not a baby and I can take care of myself. We made a truce on the train and if he

breaks it I will hex him." I grabbed a spoonful of mashed potatoes on it. I began to eat having my mashed patatoes on my spoon.

"You and Malfoy truced? Are you out of your mind, his Aunt carved that bloody word he used to call you on your wrist! Also I see you as a sister Ally I want you to be safe from getting hurt from Malfoy." Harry was turning red as Ron. I slam down my spoon onto the table that had mashed potatoes.

"Harry you think I don't know that. That night is etched into my brain. I am trying to be a little more civil with Draco." I was angry and at the edge of exploding. I did not realize I said Draco's given name till I sat down.

"Oh so now you call him Draco." Harry just pushed my last button. I roll my eyes at him.

"By what way are you two going to be civil? Let me guess you two snogging or shagging." Ron laughed. I gave Ginny a knowing look for her to scream at Ron. I glared hard at Ron.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, say you are sorry to Ally. Or I will owl mum and tell her to send you a howler" Ginny yelled at him for saying that to me.

"Sorry Ally." Ron looked ashamed. I soften my glare I was giving him. We all finally quiet down and eat. Professor McGonagall stood up to make an announcement.

"This year we have new and old faces. I would like to introduce this year's Prefects. Will both Head Boy and Girl rise?" I stood up from my spot where I had sat down in the Gryffindor Table. Draco also stood up at the same time as me.

Draco changed a lot. His hair is no longer slicked back with hair gel but, loose and falling perfectly in his eyes. 6 years of Quidditch made him muscular. I was able to catch his eyes and they are a grey color with a blue inner ring. His eyes are hypnotizing. What am I thinking? He is a Slytherin and from the gossip he is the Slytherin Sex God. My train of thoughts was broken from Professor McGonagall.

"Can both Prefects meet me after dinner? Enjoy your year here at Hogwarts." With that dinner continued for a couple more minutes. After dinner ended I walked up to the Prefects Table. I meet up with Professor McGonagall.

Draco POV

After Professor McGonagall gave her speech, dinner continued. I walked over the Professor's table. I meet up with both the Professor and Allison. Professor McGonagall walks up to us explaining how much time we have for the Yule Ball. Dear god how much more work do we have to do for Merlin's sake.

"Mr Malfoy and Miss Johnson will you please follow me to your dorm." Professor McGonagall started walking. I followed her with Allison a Prefect of three of us walk out the Great Hall and into the corridor. We walk up the stairs to the fourth floor. We are on floor lower from the Astronomy tower. We come to a halt in front of a portrait with a griffin and a snake.

"This will be your dorm. The both of you will live in unity even if you dislike each other."

"Professor Draco and I have already set a truce till the day of graduation." Allison explained to Professor McGonagall.

"Very well then your password is Our Unity Is Strong." At the sound of that the portrait swung open. Professor McGonagall walked in through the portrait hole then followed suit Allison then I entered.

The Common Room is house-warming. Not like the Manor but bright and big. There is a big couch in brown leather and two matching loveseats. There is a bookshelf filled with both Muggle and Magical books. There is a door leading to a kitchenette. There is a set of stairs with a balcony leading upstairs. The room was colored in bright warm colors of orange and yellow. The couch and loveseats are facing the fireplace.

"Your sleeping chambers and sharing laboratory is upstairs. You can choose from any of the two bedrooms." Great another thing we need to share. I roll my eyes at how long it will take her to get ready.

"Don't worry I don't take long to getting ready. The least is 20 minutes." Like if Allison had read my mind she answered my question. Have I gone mad or can she figure out what I am thinking by the look on my face?

"Very well then, get yourself settled into your chambers." With that Professor McGonagall left. I headed to the stairs and walked up to choose a room. Allison was on my tail.

"I will take the room on the right. Good night then." I headed into my room. I see all my trunks appear on my bed.

Allyson POV

The dorm is very house-warming. I walked into the room on the left and saw my trunks on my bed. The room was very big enough. I saw there was a desk for me to do my school work on. On my left there is a closet big enough for my clothing with the dresser next to it. On my right there is a mirror with a table for me to do my hair and makeup. In front of me stood my four-poster bed with curtains around it.  
I walk up to a door close by the window. I hear a shower running. I guess Draco is getting ready for bed. I walk up to my bed with my trunks. I open one of my trunks to find Draco's clothing. Great my clothing is not in here. My clothing is in Draco's room. Ugh why did this have to happen to me? I close the trunk up and carry them out the room.

I am in the corridor that divides my chamber from Draco's. I knock on his door to see if he will answer. Draco opens the door and is wrapped in nothing but a towel around his waist. I look at his chest, it is defined amazingly. Quidditch did wonders to his chest.

"What is wrong Allison you see something you like?" I shook my Prefect to stop from me looking at him.

"I believe our trunks got switched because these have your clothing." I lift up his trunks to get to my point. His hands brushed up against mine for him to reach the handle. I look up at him. Our eyes locked at each other.

"Come in to get your trunks." He broke our eye contact. I walk in to get my trunks and grab them. I walked out back into the hall.

"Well thank you for letting me grab my trunks." I turned around to walk to my room but Draco's hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"If you can will you please meet me in the common room?" I nodded my Prefect yes. I felt his hand retreat. I started walking back into my room. I place my trunks on my bed and open them up to find a pair of pajamas. I finally find my emerald-green pajamas. I change into them.

I walk out of my room and walk down to the common room. I see Draco's blonde hair by the couch. I walk around the couch to sit down next to him but still keeping some distance.

"Why did you ask me to come see you Draco?" I look at him but he is looking at the fire from the fireplace. He turns around to face me.

"I asked you to come because I am tired of acting terrible around you. I know you are thinking why did you change? The war has changed my view of our blood difference."

"Okay then but why are you telling me this, shouldn't you tell Zabini about this?" Why did I ask him that? I feel idiotic now.

"Well I have a strong feeling telling me that I can trust you. Strange right?" I shook my head no. I looked deep into his silver eyes. Was I falling for him? Oh dear I am falling for him.

He gave me a sweet smile. I moved closer to him to see if he knew what I was going for. He leaned in closer to me only a few inches separated our lips from touching. He leaned in all the way. His lips caught me off guard. The kiss was sweet yet passionate at the same time. I finally responded to the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he pulled me closer to him. Our bodies were so close to each other that I can feel his muscular chest.

He let me sit on his lap. I was straddling him. He bit my bottom lip trying to gain access to my mouth. I gave him access to let him search my mouth with his tongue. I moved my hands to find the hem of his shirt but struggled a bit. He knew what I wanted and helped me take off his shirt. I began to unbutton my pajama shirt. Good thing I was still wearing my bra. I threw my shirt and Draco's on the floor.

Draco's chest felt good up against mine. I moaned in the kiss we kept going. His hands moved up my stomach. Draco's hands were very lightly brushing up against my skin like I was fragile and would break in any harsh movement. I love the way his hands felt up against me. His hands found my bra and moved to my back. He unhooked my bra and took it off me. Draco threw it aside.

His lips left mine but moved down to my neck. Draco was searching every single inch of my body. He felt so good on me. He bites into my neck. Him biting into my neck feels amazing. I needed more from him. I felt like nothing could bother us.

Draco broke the kiss off for a while for me to still straddle him but, with him having his legs up on the couch. I knew when I wake up the next morning I will have a Love Bite on my neck. Knowing I was going to have a Love Bite brought me back to reality?

"Draco let go of me please" I placed my hands on his shoulders to push him off me. What have I done? I should never have taken off my pajama shirt. I got so caught up in the moment. I got off his lap quickly and searched for my shirt. I button up the top of my shirt but left the bottom half still unbutton. I searched for my bra. I found my bra and picked it up from the loveseat.

"What's wrong Allison?" Draco's voice sounded worried.

"We are what's wrong Draco." I looked out the window close by the book shelf. I closed my eyes when I felt his arms wrap around my waist from behind.

"What is wrong with us?" He started to kiss down on my neck. I held back my moan trying to escape my mouth. I closed my eyes from him kissing my neck.

"We are enemies and not compatible." I said in a breathy voice. There was a strange feeling coming from my heart as soon I said those words. I wish I knew what the feeling was because I never felt like this before. Stop feeling bad Ally!

"I understand that but we can do this with no emotion involved. I understand if you want to stop." I opened my eyes and faced him.

"How dare you think I will have sex with you? What if I am looking for love?" He just had to push my buttons.

"Well you were not complaining earlier when we kissed and you taking my shirt off." He was still shirtless and he did have a point.

"Okay but I was caught up in the moment." Draco pulled me closer to him that our chests touched. My hands lay on his chest from when he pulled me close. I had the same feeling like earlier. Why did it feel so right to be with him but looked so wrong? I really need to get away from Draco.

"Sorry but this is not going to work out Draco." I pulled away from him and walk away to my room. I close my door. I drag myself to my bed and close my eyes. I hope tomorrow will be different.

Draco POV

What happen just a couple of minutes ago? I must be out of my mind. I was snogging Allison Johnson. A Muggleborn witch. Why did I miss her lips on mine? Get your head together Draco.  
I shook my head out of the idea of me and Allison snogging. I walk up the stairs to find Allison's door shut. I hesitate to go and knock on the door. She may have fallen asleep already. I turn away from her door and open mine. I walk over to my bed and lay there. My eyes got beaten with sleep. I shut my eyes finally finding peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco POV

The next morning I wake up to the sound of the shower running.** Allison must be in the shower. I get images of her in the shower with no clothing. Draco what are you thinking? I was not thinking of Allison naked, that's for sure.**

**Ugh why am I thinking of her like this? I feel my bottoms get tighter. I look down. Great I just got hard thinking of Allison naked. Stop that brain. I don't want to think about her with no clothing on.**

Allison POV

Last night was strange for me. I felt like there was a part of me missing when I separated from Draco. I decided to ignore the feeling completely. I need to clear my head from what happened the night before. I grabbed my school robes together with my black bra and matching thong. I walked into the conjoined bathroom and shed off all my clothes. I turn on the faucet of the shower. I walk into the warm water, the water cascading down my body felt refreshing. I searched for my rainfall waterfall scented shampoo. I rinse lathered and repeated. I did the same procedure with my coconut scented conditioner.

I finished showering and placed lotion on my body. I changed into my knickers and then put on my school robes. I walk out of the bathroom. I walk over to my mirror and comb my hair. I see in the mirror the Love Bite Draco left on me. I placed a cover up charm to hide it. I did a charm that will dry my hair straight. I hear a knocking on my window and I walk over to see an owl. Strange owls are suppose to bring the mail in the Great Hall. I open the window and the owl sticks its leg out for me to grab the parchment on its leg. I remove the partchment. I gave the owl a little treat before it left. I open the letter.

_**Dear Miss Johnson:**_

_**I would like for you to report to my office before breakfast begins. If you wish Mr. Malfoy may accompany you to my office. There is a matter that needs to be discused with you and your parents.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Headmistress McGonagall**_

Discuss matters with my parents? That's strange. I'll ask if Draco wants to come with me. I walk out of my sleeping chambers and walk down to the common room. Draco is on the couch waiting for me? Odd.

"Draco would you like to escort me to McGonagall's office?"

"Of course I would like to escort you. I need to also meet with her about something involving me." I grabbed my sachel with my quills, partchment and books here till lunch. Draco was waiting for me by the portrait to leave the common room. I walk over to him and smile up at him. He smiles back at me.

We walk out of the portrait and walk down the marble staircase and through the corridors to the Headmistress's office. We stop at the entrance that leads to her office. Me and Draco give each other a double take.

Draco POV

"Gum drops." I say the password for the Headmistress's office. I look back at Allison.

"Ladies first." I jesture for her to walk up the stairs.

"Thank you Draco." The way my name rolls off her tounge is sweet as honey. Oh Merlin I am going to need a cold shower after this meeting. I follow her up the stairs. We stop at the top of the stairs. I grab ahold of Allison's hand.

"We are in this together." I bring her hand up to my mouth and place a kiss there. She looks at me while I do this and smiles at me. I knock on the door and we wait for an answer.

"Come in" I push the door open and see my mother.

"Mother?"

Allison POV

"Mother?" I look over at Draco and I see my parents with his mother. I look confused as to why both of them are here.

"Mommy Daddy. Not that's its not nice for you to visit me but why are you both here?" I walked over to them and gave my parents a hug.

"Sweetie we need to talk to you about something." They had me sit down across from them. The only adults there were my parents, Draco's mother, another couple and Professor McGonagall.

"What is it that needs to spoken of?" I look at my parent confused. "It's not like you are telling me I am adopted?" I laugh nervously at my parents.

"Please tell me this is a dream and not reality." I let everything sink in. My parents were not my biological parents. That would leave the couple that was in here in the first place are my actual parents. But what does Draco and his mother have to do with this.

"Mia we are sorry we haven't been there for you all your life." The lady across the room just called me Mia. Oh this is just fantastic. My real name is not even Allison.

"Ok First of why did you call me Mia my name is Allison Amilia Johnson." I was starting to hypervenalate. This is not happening. My whole life has been a big lie and cover up.

"Princess we are your biological parents." The man next to the lady called me princess. I was getting a migraine. A memory was coming back to me.

"Ow" I fell to the floor on my knees and held my head. Draco ran to my side and held me. He looked at me with concern. I turned to Draco and embraced him. I burried my head into his chest and calmed.

_**"Mummy can you please braid my hair?" asked a little girl no older than five years.**_

_**"Of course Mia. Come over here and sit on my lap." The little girl walks over to her mummy and climbs her bed to sit on her mummy's lap. The mother started to french braid her daughter's hair. Walks in a man tall and lean with dark brown hair.**_

_**"Daddy look mummy is brading my hair." The little girl grinned at her father.**_

_**"That's right Princess Mia and you look beautiful as always" The little girl's parents smiled brightly for her enthusiasm and cheerfulness.**_

"Ow ow ow ow my head hurts now." My voice was muffled through Draco's chest. Draco pulls me closer to him that I am sitting on his lap like I used to sit with my mummy.

"I believe your memories are returning back." My parents mentioned and looked at me with concern in their eyes for their only daughter. My head was spinning with all my memories coming back.

_**"Mia come on! Why don't I give you a ride on my broom?" Asked a boy with platnuim blonde hair. The boy kept bothering Mia who was perfectly calm on the grass reading a book.**_

_**"Drake you know I'm terrified of heights. And I am fine with reading my book," answered Mia while looking you at her good friend.**_

_**"Well you are very boring,"the boy decided to swoop down and steal the girl's book from her and fly up high again.**_

_**"Drake you get back down here and give me back my book,"demanded the girl while she crossed her arms over her chest.**_

_**"I would give you the book, if you ride with me on my broom. It's perfectly safe," Drake grinned like a boy on Christmas when he saw his friend give up in defeat.**_

_**"Very well I will ride with you, but if you drop me once Draco Malfoy then it's off with your head," Draco swooped low enough for Mia to get on the broom.**_

_**"Hold on," Draco gave Mia a genioun smile.**_

"Oh my goodness! Drake I remember when you helped me get rid of my fear of heights." I looked up at Draco after looking back at my memory.

"Wait you remember now?" I nodded my head yes. Draco smiled at me and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"Mia I've been holding in my feelings towards you for far to long. I love you Mia and I never want to see you hurt ever again. Mia, will you do me the honor and be my girlfriend?" I look at Drake unsure of what I want. I want to be his girlfriend I'm just scared of losing him again if it doesn't work out.

Draco POV

Finally she remembered our childhood. I cauldn't stand being mean to her but it was to protect her from danger and harm. I am so happy to have my best friend again. Maybe now we can be more than friends since I love her already.

"Draco, Mia we need now need to discusse why we are all here. More importantly it involves you and old Pureblood tradition." Mr. Jones spoke up. Oh dear please don't tell me what I think he means. He must have set Mia to be my betrothed with father.


End file.
